


The rain of love

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, M/M, love story in Motorsport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon and Nico meet them and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain of love

Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128031355636/imagine-your-otp-having-a-crush-on-each-other)

 

“Sorry. I didn’t see you,” said Jolyon, he couldn’t look Nico in the eyes. He’d accidentally walked into Nico, it was his fault, he was texting his brother and had not paid attention to where he was going.

“It’s okay,” answered Nico, with a smile. 

This was the first time that Jolyon met Nico, he had butterflies in his stomach, and he blushed every time he looked at him. For Nico, it was the same, but he managed to hide his feelings better than Jolyon. They stood staring at each other for the longest time; until Nico glanced at his watch and headed off to wherever he was needed, leaving Jo stood in the corridor, dazed by all the new feelings rushing through his mind.

He doesn’t see Nico for a while after that day but a couple of weeks later when Jolyon was headed home, driving through the heavy rain, he saw a man. Someone who probably wasn’t British because he wasn’t carrying an umbrella, soaked and running through the rain, trying to make it home as quickly as possible Jolyon presumed. Only when he saw Nico’s perfect hair did he consider stopping. He pulled the car over slowly, and tried not to splash him as he drove through the puddles of water that had gathered at the edge of the road. 

"Would you like a ride?” asked Jolyon.

“Sure, thanks.” Nico’s grin was all the thanks that Jolyon needed and he admired the fact that there wasn’t a hair out of place.

“Where are you headed?” 

“Into town to find a hotel, I was meant to be flying home but the flights are cancelled with this storm,” said Nico.

Jolyon’s heart raced when he heard those words, he knew that this was his chance, “You could stay with me for the night, I have a comfy sofa.”

“That’s really kind of you.”

Jolyon turned the heat up in the car and he offered Nico his bed, which he politely declined.

Thankfully the garage is covered so that they didn’t get soaked, although in Nico’s case it wouldn’t have made much difference.

Jolyon left Nico sitting in the living room while he searched for dry clothes for him to get changed into, luckily his clothes should fit him, because Nico couldn’t stay in his wet clothes or he would get sick. When Jo came back into the living room, he saw Nico in his underwear, wrapped in a blanket. Jolyon blushed a lot and no words came out of his mouth. In the end, Nico spoke first.

“Can I take a shower?”

“Of course! It’s the first door on the left,” said Jolyon, who couldn’t stop looking at Nico’s underwear. The sight of Nico like that left Jolyon with a bulge in his trousers, and he was afraid that Nico would see it so he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Nico showered.

Jolyon was cutting up a tomato when Nico wandered into the kitchen wearing nothing, his hands hiding his cock. Jolyon is shocked by this vision of loveliness and he cut his finger because he wasn’t paying attention. “Ow!“ He sucked on his finger to stop the blood flow as Nico rushed across to help. 

Even though he is naked, Nico treated Jolyon’s injury. He disinfected it and then bandaged it. But the Nico saw that Jolyon had a huge bulge in his trousers.

"Is it me that has this effect on you?” joked Nico. 

“What a stupid question! My crush is sitting naked in front of me. Of course!” Jolyon was so agitated that he didn’t realize that he had said it out loud. “Just joking.” Jolyon tried not to blush, he hoped this comment would cover his true feelings.

Nico said nothing, instead he replied with words. He kissed Jolyon, it was a messy kiss, but to Jolyon it felt amazing. Jolyon was frozen with shock, he allowed Nico to take control, unable to believe that it was really happening. Nico stopped the kiss and Jo groaned in displeasure.

“It’s unfair!” said Nico.

“What?” 

“You’re still dressed whereas I’m completely naked!”

“You can’t wait to see my huge cock?” said Jolyon. He was amazed by how quickly he felt comfortable with Nico.

Nico didn’t hesitate and he snatched Jolyon’s shirt. Then they went into Jolyon’s bedroom, and Nico pushed Jolyon on to the bed. Jolyon was happy that Nico seemed happy to be in charge. Nico wasted no time and he took off Jolyon’s pants. He started to kiss Jolyon’s pecs, and he kissed all of his chest before he worked his way down to Jolyon’s cock. It is the biggest he ever saw, but he dived straight in and grabbed the whole cock with his hands. Jolyon screamed his name and Nico slid his hand up and down until Jolyon begged him to fuck him.

“The condoms and lube are in the bathroom,” said Jolyon. Nico ran to the bathroom and he found them easily. 

When Nico returned he teased Jo’s hole with his fingers, and he opened him with one, then two and finally three fingers as Jolyon moaned in pleasure. He slid his huge cock, inch by inch, into Jo. He didn’t want to hurt Jolyon so he went slowly. Jolyon thought that it would never end but eventually Nico is fully inside him and he began to fuck Jolyon. Nico thrust harder and harder, and Jolyon buried his head in the pillow to muffle his moans. But he screamed Nico’s name so loudly when Nico made his last thrust before he came that he thought that the whole building must have heard him.

Jolyon kissed Nico while he whispered his thanks and Nico wrapped Jolyon up in his arms and they fall asleep like this.

The next morning, Jolyon woke up at 8 a.m. and he prepared croissants and tea. He didn’t have coffee because he didn’t plan on having a guest. When he returned to the bedroom he stood staring at Nico as he slept. Jolyon knew that he should wake him before the tea got cold, so he woke Nico with a kiss.

“I made you breakfast. I hope you like tea.” 

“Aww. You’re so lovely,” said Nico, "Can I help myself?” 

“Of course! One for me and three for you.” 

“It’s been only one night together and you already know me so well,” said Nico.

“Does that mean you consider us boyfriends?”

“Of course. Why, don’t you?” 

“Oh! You couldn’t make me happier! I was afraid that it was only me that felt this way.”

“You were wrong,” said Nico, he kissed Jolyon on the cheek.

They kiss again but Jolyon interrupted this wonderful moment.

“We should stop. You have to go, your team are waiting for you on the track,” said Jolyon.

“I can’t. You start to kiss me and now you want me to stop. You’re the devil!”

“But I have the whole night to make you happy my love. But you have to go to work if you want to get your reward.” Jolyon moved so that Nico got a glimpse of what his reward would be.

Nico finally went to work but the day was torture for Nico. Indeed, Jolyon made sure of that, he sent him pictures of his face, then his naked body, and he sent him lots of naughty messages telling him what he would do to him when they were together again.

Nico is back at work but he wants to talk to Jolyon. When he opens the door, he sees a note with something scribbled on it in Jolyon’s handwriting, ‘Come up to my room, I have a surprise for you.” 

Nico went to the room and he has the delicious surprise of seeing Jolyon in a race suit.

“Come here baby. We are both in race suits. I bet I can get undressed quicker,“ and with that they were naked in less than a minute, but unfortunately for Jolyon, Nico was the fastest.

"What did I win?” asked Nico.

“I’m yours. You can do anything you want.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Now hurry up!”

They spent the whole day in Jolyon’s bedroom, but they did not sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my works, this is only my imagination


End file.
